


Desert

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Desert, Gen, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Desert

Clint hates the desert.   
He was in the army.  
After he left the circus.  
Then he did 2 tours of Iran.  
He hates the hate.   
More than that,  
He hates what the army made him do.   
He left when he was asked,  
To shoot a civilian boy,  
When he was suspected of carrying a bomb.   
The desert holds bitter memories.


End file.
